Old Acquaintances
by TensaiMan
Summary: What if you have met someone before? And meet them again years later?


Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread. I only own a few CDs. Hell, I just borrowed  
the damned things.  
  
This is NOT a romance fic. Remember that when you review me. Why did I say this?  
You'll know soon enough. And don't complain about the length. I'm still sleepy.  
  
TensaiMan here with another fic! I'm kinda putting off Chap 4 of WDIRL though.  
I ran out of very good ideas, but I'll pull through.  
  
And now...  
  
==========================Begin Story============================  
Old Aquaintances  
by Mark Francis Magbal   
A Vandread Fanfiction  
  
  
Hibiki stared at his ceiling for what semmed like the millionth time. He tried to  
think, but his mind was still trying to digest what Duero had told him. It was  
really unbelievable. But the doctor had proof. And the proof spoke for itself.  
Sighing, he recalled the memories of those findings...  
  
(begin flashback)  
  
"Hibiki, I have someting to show you. It is urgent."  
Hibiki turned around to find Duero who was behind him (duh).  
"Uhh... sure, if it's urgent."  
"Come with me."  
  
Duero had led him to an old part of the ship, actually part of the old Ikazuchi.  
"Hibiki, I want you to see this." said Duero, pointing to a monitor.  
"Lemme see... list of subjects in cold sleep... hey! There's my name!"  
"Right." Duero asked the computer for file details.  
"Hmmm..." Hibiki read the material, then suddenly gasped.  
"The date of my release was 10 years ago, and the time of my suspension was 100 years  
ago!!! What is this?" Hibiki was in shock.  
"When you were released, you were six years old, and had lost all of your memories,  
according to this file here. Amazing that this was untouched by the Pexis. They put  
you as a third-class citizen, because it will benefit them. A lot more workers."  
"So I'm actually a first-generation citizen..."  
"Yes. But since you had lost all memory, you were made to believe that you had spent  
your life being a third-class citizen."  
Duero paused, exploring another file.  
"You were forgotten, you should have been released 98 years ago, when Tarak was found.  
They only found your capsule 10 years ago."  
"So If I was found, I'd be 106 years old by now, if I lived that long."  
"Yes. And also, you have seen Earth. When it still had beauty. You just don't   
remember it."  
Hibiki was really shocked by now.  
"Can you recover some memories?"  
"No, I don't remember a thing."  
"I will inform the Boss now."  
Hibiki walked away, to his room...  
  
(end flashback)  
  
  
Hibiki actually felt grateful that he was found.  
  
Magno had just been informed about Hibiki. And she had just informed the entire ship.  
But she doubted that their opinion of Hibiki would be changed. As she looked out into  
the monitors, she couldn't help but recall her past. She remembered until she was 8.  
She gasped. She actually remembered. BC, seemingly concerned, approached Magno.  
"What's the matter, Boss?"  
"I was just recalling a few things."  
"Hmm... do you mind if you told me? I am rather curious about you. You hardly tell  
anyone about your past.  
"Fine."  
  
(begin flashback)  
  
Magno looked at the huge ship looming overhead. She grasped her mom's hand tighter. They were in front of the  
ship dock.  
"Mom, I'm scared. I've never been on a ship before."  
"Don't worry. I am here for you. Play for a while. It will be an hour before it is  
ready for boarding."  
"Yes!!!"  
Magno went to the other children, both boys and girls. She played and played. Then  
she saw...  
"Hello!" said a boy. He had just come to the playground. He had dark blue hair and  
brown eyes.  
"Hello! Let's play!" replied Magno.  
And so they did.  
"You're good ot jump rope!"  
"Thanks!"  
The two had become friends in 15 minutes.  
"What's your name?" suddenly asked the boy.  
"Huh...? I'm Magno Vivan. How about you?"  
"I'm Hibiki Tokai..."  
  
(end flashback)  
  
"What?" said BC. "You actually met Hibiki before?"  
"I just recalled this today."  
"What happened after that?" BC was again curious.  
"You know. Men and women separated, because they had a big arguement, causing men to  
hate us and vice-versa."  
"I really hope Mejer and Tarak have peace. Frankly, I'm tired of all these wars between  
us. And we have shown that men and women can get along..."  
"Oh, I have something to do. Excuse me. And thank you for telling that story."  
Magno acknowledged and continued to think. About the fateful meetings.  
One a hundred years ago. Hibiki had become her friend.  
And one just recently. Hibiki was becoming her friend again.  
"It really is fate why we've met him..."  
  
===========================End Story===========================  
  
So watcha think! And remember, I do not intend for Hibiki and Magno to be paired!  
I was just thinking what if Hibiki already met someone from the ship. Magno seemed  
to be the only choice, since it has reason. This is a one-shot. And as usual, please  
R&R!!! Even though this is kinda short. This was just a burst of inspiration.  
  
I'll go back to writing Chapter 4 now... you can e-mail me at mfmagbal@hotmail.com  
if you wanna. 


End file.
